


Fake It - Deceit’s Week. (Day 4: Anxceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [32]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxceit - Freeform, BDSM themes, Day 4, Deceit, Deceit's Week, Depression, Dimitri's week, Fighting, Hand Job, M/M, Name Calling, Nipple Play, Remus Briefly Mentioned, Spanking Mentioned, cognitive behavioral therapy, d/s dynamics, male character using feminie terms, notsafeforsanders, over sensitivity, sanderssides/sm/ut/challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Deceit helps Virgil out of his mental down-swing by any means necessary. Be it talking, fighting, asserting his dominance or rowdy sex, nothing is off limits when it comes to helping his Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit
Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213650
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Fake It - Deceit’s Week. (Day 4: Anxceit)

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit's name is Dimitri

"You're a quack." Virgil called out from under his protective blanket cocoon. 

"You get what you pay for, Honey." Dimitri quipped. 

"I don't pay you."

"Exactly. So stop wasting our time with your bitching and just do it!" 

"I can't believe you want me to fake being in a better mood? You think 'fake it until I make it' actually works? 

"Yes. It does work. It's sound physiology." Dimitri said, uncrossing and recrossing his legs. Needing the small adjustment to keep his legs from falling asleep.

They had been at this for awhile now. Dimitri trying to coax Virgil back out into the mindscape and Virgil telling him where to shove it. By the fourth hour, Dee wanted to wring his scrawny neck, but the snake wouldn't let his pessimistic nature win out. No, he would follow the rules that they both agreed upon. 

"Why are you even here? I bet you all don't want me around. Just. Fucking. Leave. Already." Virgil bit out as he heard Dimitri trying to explain why the cognitive technique works. 

Dimitri rolled his eyes, grumbling in frustration. Leaving is never an option when they were making progress, which they were, no matter how slow it felt. Virgil had gone from one syllable disdain to speaking in full insulting sentences. 'So Yay progress!' Dimitri thought with thick sarcasm. 

Dimitri preened over his thigh high fishnets as Virgil continued. 

"News flash you're working with the left side of the brain! Your skills don't work here, fuck face." Virgil yelled into his sweater paws.

"Oh really? So, there's nothing I could say or do that would encourage you?" Dimitri said as he stood and walked over to Virgil's full length mirror, the click of his high heels resounding off the hardwood floors. 

"Do snakes have not have fucking ears? That is exactly what I…" Virgil stopped mid sentence as he finally turned over. Stunned silent while he took in every inch of Dimitri's body. 

Leaning into the mirror, Dee was reapplying his lipstick, mouth open suggestively. Bending forward at the waist made his hips angle backward. Causing his yellow and black mini sundress to ride up on his plump ass giving Virgil a very clear pantyless up-skirt view. Dimitri's ass and pert balls were on full display. Next, Virgil took in the black lace garter belt and fishnets that lead down to snake print high heels to finalize Dee's look. 

"Keep going I love hearing you drag my animal side. Oh, and don't let this interrupt you," Dimitri pointed up and down his body, "Since you don't want to take care of yourself, how could you ever take care of all of this?" 

Dimitri lifted the front of his skirt, stroking his hard cock while shaking his ass back and forth. Winking and blowing kisses through the mirror. 

"You slutty snake." Virgil growled pulling his blankets away from his body, sitting up in bed. Using his anger to cover up that wanted to keep ogling Dimitri's fine body.

"A slutty snake that's been thinking about you all morning. Fucking myself with the toy you gave me. I'm so wet still. See? You could even slip right in and fill me up." Dee was playing with his ass cheeks now, making them jiggle and bounce. Pulling himself open quickly to show off the glimmer of lube and his tempting hole. 

Virgil was on his feet even before his foul mood could catch up with him. Reaching out, his hands were slapped back.

"I didn't spend hours getting ready to be defiled by a grunge rock god. I require a couple of items before you get any." Dimitri's voice was sultry as he placed Virgil's right hand on his ass. 

Virgil moaned as he gripped the soft ass he wanted to pound into. 

"First I want you to repeat after me. I am okay. I am safe. Now you." 

"I am… this is stupid."

"Fine, I know another dark side that would love to play my games." Dimitri scolded as he shoved Virgil's hand away, turning towards the door. 

"No! He doesn't get your fine ass. You dressed up for me. You said you played with the toy I got you. In this moment you're mine." Virgil ordered but the whimpering tone made it more like begging. 

"Then earn it! You're a smart boy, my boy. Thomas could call us at any minute and poof.." Dimitri held his hands up a final way.

"Fine. Fuck it. I… I'm okay. I am safe…For the moment." Virgil tacked on at the end.

"Again."

"I'm okay-ish. No one here would willingly harm me."

"Good enough. Next, Cleaning my room is simple if I listen to my Mistress." 

Whimpering at the title, Virgil sunk to his knees assuming his submissive position in front of his Mistress. Dimitri smiled, caressing Virgil's face, waiting.

"Cleaning my room is simple if I listen to Mistress Dimitri." Virgil leaned forward kissing the top of Dee's high heels. 

"Sit up. Look at me." Dimitri ordered softly. When Virgil complied, Dee leaned down, placing a kiss on Virgil's cheek.

"Thank you my sweet boy." The lipstick leaving a claiming mark. Virgil hummed in appreciation. 

"Now that you're ready to listen. Pick up all the trash on the floor." Dimitri slipped past to take a seat. Crossing his legs above the knee enabled him to highlight his smooth balls under him and to display his hard cock over his thigh. Checking his painted nails as Virgil repeated the chant. 

"I'm okay. I'm okay. This is simple. Just listen to Mistress." 

Time passed quickly as Virgil strived and accomplished Dimitri's tasks. When he needed a break, Dee would have him kneel. Hand feeding him bits of food and sips of water. Only becoming stern when Virge had demanded caffeine after his first glass of water. He continued on pushing even after he was told no. Resulting in Virgil's backside stinging as much as Dee's hand was now red. The anxious side's moans and rutting behaviors mixed with tiny thank you's made Dimitri feel happy all the way down to his dark little heart. 

'Such a good, but naughty pet.' Dee thought as he realized Virgil had went with the natural endorphin high that spanking brought him instead of the caffeine. 

Once they could see the floor, the sheets were changed, and the trash was taken out, Virgil knelt at Dimitri's feet, wiping the sweat from his face, panting in front of his powerful love. 

"I did just as you instructed I took care of my space and there's a clean area for us to play. I want you so much, please my Mistress?" Virgil asked, resting his forehead against the fishnet clad legs. 

"I am so proud of you. You looked so good getting these monstrous tasks done. Love when you follow orders so well. Made my cock hard each time I heard you saying my phrases." Dimitri coo'ed. 

"Then I've earned you?" Virgil sat up hopefully, kissing at the wide lace band of the fishnets.

"Not quite yet."

"Noooo." Virgil openly whimpered. 

"You're almost there, my beautiful pet. One more thing then you get me, I promise. Repeat after me: Taking a shower isn't daunting. I can wash myself with ease."

"Dee...please?" Virgil shifted down to kiss the snake print heels again when his hoodie shifted. The odor making him jerk back up immediately. "Taking a shower isn't daunting. I can wash myself with ease." 

"Good. Now again." Dimitri ordered as he signaled for Virgil to crawl into the bathroom ahead of himself. 

Once Virgil was ordered to stand, Dee traded chaste kisses for articles of his clothing so Virgil was inclined to be stripped down without a fight. Ordering him to brush his teeth while Dee started running his water. Making sure it was to Virgil's liking, as hot as possible. Before turning around to order him in Virgil climbed right in. Dee grinned, Virgil choosing to do something without being told was a good sign. 

Settling in under the hot water spray, Virgil was able to breath deep with ease. Letting the warmth work itself into his muscles, chasing the darkness away. Grabbing for the shampoo, Virgil fell into his normal showering routine. 

He continued repeating the snake's motivational lies that were slowly turning to truths. True reasoning finally out weighting depression's twisted logic. His voice barely carried over the rush of the shower but with Dimitri's excelled hearing, Virgil knew his Mistress could hear him crystal clear. 

Dimitri had hopped up onto the bathroom counter to wait. Enjoying the steamy outline of Virgil soaping himself up and slyly stroking his cock more times than necessary to get it clean. Goosebumps rose on Dee's arms as he hugged himself happy that all the hard work was paying off. Dimitri wiggled with need and excitement as the water turned off. Virgil stepping out of the shower dripping wet, stocking right over to him. Steam rolling of his body still. 

"I'm all clean and I smell better, scout's honor." Virgil joked as he reached out to take his towel that was in the other's grip. 

"Are you sure about that?" Dee leaned in for a sniff and gripped the towel tighter. 

"Yes." Virgil said irritation in his voice. Shaking his wet head like a dog, spraying water everywhere. 

"Stop! Stop! Do you know how much this dress cost me?!?" Dimitri yelled and laughed, jumping down off the counter. Wrapping the towel over Virgil's head making him laugh. Letting the towel fall back, their lips met in a tender kiss. "Let's get you dried off and get you ready for me, yeah?" 

"Yes, Please." Virgil agreed as he let Dimitri resume control. 

The soft cotton towel caressed Virgil's body until every drop of water was gone. Then his wet hair was dried and styled. His signature black eye shadow with a hint of purple glitter was applied. His leather collar tightened just right. Dimitri's hand lingering over the band, watching Virgil's adam's apple bob as his looked up at Dee's face. 

"You okay?" Virgil asked, his hands tugged at his short skirt.

"How angry would you be if I changed our play up bit? You're so pretty, I want my fingers and my cock inside of you so bad. It's not an order. I was just wondering."

"Sounds perfect as I feel more wild and rowdy now then slow and steady you like to be fucked at. Plus, it means you'll owe me a round two." Virgil grinned wickedly, eyebrows wriggling, as he slid his hands up to Dimitri's waist, pulling him closer.

"Great, because that won't come to bite me in the ass." Dee swiveled his hips pressing his hardening cock to his pet's chest.

"Hey! I resent that. I would never draw blood. At least not there." Virgil smiled, showing his teeth. 

"Flustering your Mistress is against the rules. So just, like, Stand up and be good for once." Dimitri turned red as he placed the towel across the counter and pointed down. 

"No promises."

Smoothly, Virgil was guided forward onto his elbows. A quick tap to both feet signaled for Virgil to widen his stance, putting his ass on display. Virgil sucked in a sharp breath as warming lube was pressed against his hole. 

"There we go, my darkling. Bet that warmth feels so good, huh?" Dimitri said as he circled around Virgil's rim. 

Drawing a pleasing sound from Virge as he pressed inside. His groans only growing as one finger worked itself in and out, then two, and three. 

"M-Mistress, please need y-yyou." 

"You know the rules, four fingers before you take my cock. It's for your comf.." Dimitri started but stopped. Seeing the desperation in his pet's face through the mirror. "Okay, this time only, you win." 

Virgil shivered as Dee removed his fingers, watching him wash his hands, then Virgil grabbed the warming lube and tugged Dee back into the bedroom. Roughly shoving him on the bed. Making him bounce with the force of the drop. Virgil tossed off the pumps. Then yanked the lace garter and fishnets off. Then opted to flip the skirt up, then taking off the whole dress.

"Wow, you really do need this cock huh, baby boy?" Dimitri could only laugh as Virgil slicked up his cock and climbed on top. The warming lube making Dimitri's cock swell to full hardness.

"Mhmmm." Virgil mumbled as he lined them up and rocked himself down. His mouth hung open as he processed how deliciously full he was.

"Told you 'the fake it until you make it' method works?" Dee quipped as he thrusted up into Virgil's body. Causing his boy to moan at the pleasure and hiss at lame comment at the same time. 

"Not to offend, but you're such a fucking bastard sometimes, my sweet Mistress." Virgil growled with fake pleasantries. He went up on his knees and sunk back down, taking Dimitri's cock to its base. While his hands were squarely on Dee's chest, holding him down. 

Dee went to say something snarky, but Virgil put his hand over his mouth, his thumb caressing the scaled side of his face.

"Believe me, I'm not faking a goddamn thing. I'm taking my reward. Won't stop until we both make me feel good."

Feeling Dee's bare fangs against his palm made Virgil ride him faster. The warming lube heating up even more with their new pace. His head lulled back as his eyes fluttered shut in his pleasure. His cock bouncing off of Dimitri's stomach as he went faster, leaving a wet precome spot with each bounce. 

Dee's mind was split between enjoying how his cock kept disappearing so expertly into Virgil's warmth and recalling more pleasurable tricks to make Virgil feel the best like he deserved. 

"T-that's it my...oh, fuck… my pet. So good. Keep going, ride that cock like you fantasize about when your alone touching yourself." Dimitri encouraged him. His words covering the sounds as he reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the bottle that held Virgil's euphoria. 

Spreading the mint cooling gel lube on his fingertips, Dimitri reached up pinching Virgil's nipples, circling around them. If the obscene moan was anything to go by, his boy wanted more. Rolling his pert nipples and tugging lightly, the icy cold chill sped straight to Virgil's cock, leaking even more precome. As Virgil started to shake, Dimitri flicked and pinched his lover's nipples, all the sensations overwhelmingly amazing. 

"Fffuck, sooo cold so good. Can I touch myself please, Dee? Need to come, please?" 

"I would be mad if you didn't help yourself." Dee said as he continued to flick and massage his nipples. 

Short fast strokes had Virgil coming all over his hand, across the dress and a bit on Dee's chin. Moaning incoherently as he kept stroking himself through his orgasm, drawing out every last drop. Squeezing and milking the cock trapped inside of him with each aftershock. Virgil's body sagged as his erotic high faded. 

"Come here, lay down on me, my good boy. You've done enough work for now." Dimitri coo'ed as Virgil was already leaning down to lay against him. Dimitri's mint chilled hands drew shivers from Virgil's hot sweaty skin. Dee started moving again once Virgil hugged him tight. His cock slamming into Virgil's tight hole again and again, getting him close to the edge. Virgil's sweet honest words did Dimitri in.

"Thank you. Thank you for sticking in there with me. God, I feel so good right now. My room's clean, you fed me wonderful treats and the only thing I need left is your mark." Virgil rocked his hips with shaky legs. "Will you come inside of me? Please, Dee? Want you to shoot it so deep inside of my tight ass. Please, want to feel your heat. Your love. It's hotter then…" 

Sloppy thrusts gave way to grinding as he filled his loving pet up until his come was leaking out around his cock. Slowly their heavy breaths returned to normal as well as their hearts stopped racing. Thoughts became clearer again. 

"Wow." Dimitri basked in the afterglow.

"Yeah, I know right?" Virgil agreed. 

"Usual or bath again?"

"Usual. Please." Virgil said as Dee carefully rolled them over so he was on top again. 

Opening the bedside drawer wider, Dee grabbed out the black and purple plug. Virgil placed his legs on Dee's shoulders with practiced ease. Allowing Dimitri's softening cock to slip free, but his come to stay inside. Whimpering at the over-sensitivity as Dimitri rubbed the plug through what come as on Virgil's skin. Grinning wickedly, he pushed the plug in ever so slowly watching it disappear inside his pet's body inch by inch.

Only once the plug was seated to its base did Virgil take his legs down. Laying against the bed completely spent. Dimitri whipped off his black and yellow sundress to start cleaning both of them up. 

"Hey, what happened to "do you know how much this dress cost" nonsense?" Virgil imitated Dee on the spot. 

"That dress was bout $2.30. I got it from the thrift store in Roman's realm." Dimitri said tossing the dirty dress into the bathroom with a single shot then pulled Virgil close again. 

"What the fuck then?" 

"Oh, I faked it. See it does work." Dimitri said as they both burst into laughter holding each other tight.


End file.
